


【SD花流．生活系列之七】唐吉诃德（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [7]
Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之七】唐吉诃德（文：十甫）

唐吉诃德，是一间位于神奈川横滨市条谷物街二段，无所不卖的折扣商店。这间店虽然无所不卖，但它却与一般传统零售商店不同，店内所卖商品，并非整整齐齐地排列在架子上，让顾客一目了然，而是大反传统，只要有空间的地方就摆满了商品，能塞就塞，甚至堆积至天花板……根据这间店的大股东水户洋平说：“我要让每一个走进唐吉诃德的顾客都觉得，在这里堆积如山的商品中有他们想要的宝藏，只要他们愿意花点时间，就能在唐吉诃德享受寻宝游戏的乐趣！”

因为唐吉诃德的反传统，络绎而至的顾客，源源不绝，以致唐吉诃德的营业时间越延越长，后来，洋平与其他合伙人──大楠、野间以及高宫决定将唐吉诃德的营业时间定为早上九时三十分至凌晨二时三十分。没想到，这个决定竟为他们带来无限商机，至凌晨才关店的唐吉诃德，每天晚上不但吸引了神奈川的夜猫族前来溜达，也成了因加班迟回家的上班族以及情侣们消磨时间的地方……

从开张不到两年的时间，唐吉诃德从一间店面发展至两间店面，而今天，在即将欢庆四週年的唐吉诃德，因成功再购下隔壁的两间店面而举办了“动工前夕庆祝会”，为第二天开始装修的新店面讨个吉利。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“动工前夕庆祝会”的场地，唐吉诃德的新店面，人头簇拥，让请客的主人们──洋平、晴子、大楠、野间以及高宫忙得晕头转向。幸好，是以自由餐式宴客，不然，他们可能会忙得胃抽筋了──嘴巴都忙着用来招呼客人了，哪有空“口”吃？

在宴会的一角，聚集了几个人，放眼望去，原来都是湘北高中篮球部堪称“黄金一代”的成员：赤木刚宪、木暮公延、三井寿、宫城良田以及当年的超强经理彩子。他们被称为“黄金一代”并不是因为他们为湘北篮球队夺得全国联赛冠军，而是因为湘北篮球队因他们而大放异彩。因为他们，寂寂无名的湘北队不但在神奈川取得参加全国高中篮球联赛的资格，更在全国联赛广为全国篮球迷所认识，因为他们打败了号称高中篮球的超强霸主──山王工业，为湘北后来夺取全国冠军铺了康庄大道。除了上述成员，“黄金一代”还必须加入有“黄金拍挡”美誉的樱木花道和流川枫才算完整。而这两个人这时候正成为上述之人的话题。

“真没想到，樱木那傻瓜竟退出国家队去当保镖！多少人想挤进国家队都没门儿，他…竟然放弃，让人想起就气！”说话的人，有着卷卷的头发，头上架着一副黑眼镜（真搞不懂，在晚上戴黑眼镜干嘛？），一脸精悍之气，左右两耳都打了两个耳孔，身材不高（似乎在高中毕业后都没有长高），是宫城良田。当年，他因身高而落选国家队，至今想起来仍忿忿不平。

“樱木也罢了，那流川更可惜，听说在NBA打了一个赛季就回日本，加入国家队不到一年又退役……真搞不懂他在想什么？他可是以篮球为生命的男人呀！”绑着马尾、双手插进其卡其裤口袋的三井显然也因自己的落选而对轻易放弃国家队球员身份的人有点不满。

彩子吐了一口烟，接着说：“或许有比篮球更让他觉得重要的东西吧？队长，你听说了吗？”转头望向赤木刚宪。虽然已离开湘北高中多年，她仍然未改变对赤木的称呼。

“听说什么了？…彩子，你别吸太多烟了，对身体不好…对环境也造成污染。宫城，你也不劝劝她？”赤木最后一句话对着宫城说。赤木目前正唸着博士班最后一年，主修热带雨林学，为了做研究、写论文，常往东南亚热带雨林跑。由于对着植物比对人多，现年已廿八岁的赤木还没找到女朋友，因此常被家裡的妈妈唠叨。

宫城耸耸肩，无奈地说，“劝过了……”眼睛瞟向彩子，一副“我不敢再劝”的样子。这也难怪他的，他追了彩子好多年，如今好不容易才与她成为半个同居伴侣，他又岂敢违逆彩子，徒惹她生气。为什麽说是半个同居伴侣？还不是因为大女人主义的彩子因不愿意受婚姻束缚而想出来的点子。有需要的时候，他们就住在一起两三天（通常是彩子去宫城的家）；不需要的时候，就各自回家。因此，他们只能算半个同居伴侣。

彩子见赤木如此说，便把半截烟丢在地上踩熄，笑说，“好好好，我不吸就是了。队长，你几时变得那麽环保？”

“向来如此！”赤木答道。

“彩子，你忘了吗？赤木可是超爱干淨的人。因爱干淨，进而爱护环境，容易推断得很。我看你呀，不如戒烟好了，吸烟对身体真的很不好。”木暮微笑地说，还是那么温柔。

“很难耶～我的工作压力很大，需要消耗很多脑力，不吸烟很难找到灵感的！”彩子苦着脸说。现在是服装设计师的她，与宫城合资在横滨市开了一间店，除了卖服装也卖流行饰物。为了赶上流行，在服装饰物店中脱颖而出，她常常把自己关在店里独自创作。幸好宫城在潮流方面有独到的眼光，所以常常给予彩子创作点子。因此，在横滨市，彩城霓裳还是略有名气的。除了自家店，他们也是唐吉诃德限量商品的供应商。

“那你就慢慢减少，总有一天，可以戒掉的。”木暮给她建议。

“嗯…再说吧！咦～都几点了，那两个傢伙还没到吗？”彩子突然有所发现似地说道。

“那两个～显然到现在还是问题儿呢？你说是不是，赤木？”木暮笑着说。

“哼！”

“那两个傢伙……现在同居吧？”三井突然这么问道。也不知向谁发问。

“是呀！我听说了，他们已交往多年，现在才同居……问队长吧，他比较清楚…”宫城指着赤木说道。

“哼！我不知道！”赤木瞪了宫城一眼，低头喝他手中的饮料。

“不会吧，赤木，你是不是说谎？我想你知道的应该比我们多，别那么诈！快点说来听听，那两个小子几时…开始…嗯…那个…嘻…交往的？”三井突然吃吃笑了起来，他真的好奇死了。那两个天生仇敌、对手竟然会…相爱，而且同居。若不是听宫城无意中说起，打死也不相信。

“我不知道！”赤木还是那句。

“好啦，好啦！别再说他们了，背后说人，好像不太好吧！你们说，对不对？”木暮托了托眼镜，微笑地说着。

“不说他们，我们才不好呢，我们可是‘同生共死’过的队友?。竟然最后才知道他们交往的事，想起来就不爽…三井，你说是不是？”宫城一脸“惹事生非”的样子，用手肘碰了碰三井。三井猛点头附和，脸上有掩不住的“好事”之色。

“哎唷～”宫城抚着头，痛苦地喊了一声，原来被彩子不留情的敲了一记。“不要多事！”彩子暗骂道。樱木和流川都是她钟爱的学弟，她可不想听到别人针对他们的性取向说些不干不淨的话。

突然，“碰！”一声，似有重物掉下来，使得原本闹哄哄的宴会顿时肃静。大家循声望去，只见那“重物”已弹逃起来，怒气冲冲地飞向刚从门口踏进来的人，并揪着他的衣领骂道，“死狐狸！你非跟我过意不去不可？我今天一定要教训你！”

被揪起衣领的流川默不作声，看着眼前的樱木，脸色气得与头发一样红，心中微感谦意，但要他在大庭广众向樱木道歉，倒不如与他打一场。于是，他摆起一副“有种你就揍”的脸孔，企图让樱木揍他消气。

“你找死～”樱木果然被气得不能再自控了，眼看他握紧的拳头就快揍到流川脸上，突然有一只手伸过来阻止了，“你们迟到都已够过份了，一出现就想出尽锋头，我可不想让你们予取予求唷！”洋平边说着，边拍着樱木揪起流川衣领的手。

被洋平这么一说，樱木也开始冷静下来，倏地松开手。然后，转身对着围在周围的人说，“余兴节目结束了，大家继续做你们刚才的事吧！哇哈哈……”樱木招牌式的笑声，吓得众人各自散去，以免成为樱木“怒气转移品”，因为笑着的樱木，眼睛还映着怒气。

原本站在一角谈话的三井等人，此时笑得满地滚。尤其是三井和宫城，都笑出眼泪了。原来，他们这一群人刚刚不约而同勾划着这对“黄金拍挡”并肩到来的模样，却万万没有想到，樱木竟以“狗吃屎”的姿态出现，还差点上映了以前常在湘背篮球场看到的“猴狐大战”，一时都为自己的超级想像力笑了起来。

“那两个人，还是一样没变！”也不知是谁吐出了这一句话，大家都点头了。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

“樱木，怎么你们那么迟？还指望你们来帮忙，真是名符其实的‘潜水股东’！”洋平半埋怨半玩笑地说。

“还不是这只死狐狸！”樱木向流川瞪了一眼，手上握着流川给他拿来的啤酒，怒意有点消了，因为这是流川示歉意的方式。

看着樱木向洋平解释迟到的原因，流川假装听不见，别过了头。他不想再跟樱木吵架了，刚才本就是自己有错在先。他不该大力踹樱木的，害他在人前丢脸了，可是别扭的人心里还是这么想：

其实是他不对在先嘛～谁叫他一直唠叨我，明知道我最讨厌人家囉嗦的……

 

◆◆◆◆◆

  
当天下午，因事迟了下班回家的樱木，之前已事先拨了电话回家，告诉流川先准备，待他回家换了衣服就立刻出门。经过特职训练的他，对时间掌握得精准，已算过他们必能在“动工宴”开始前到达。

可是，当他打开家门时，屋裡一片黑暗，静悄悄的……

“哎呀～失算了那爱睡的狐狸……”樱木无奈地拍了拍自己的头。本以为先拨电确定流川还“醒着”就可放心了，岂知……

打开流川房门，见到流川缩在被窝裡正睡得香甜，便走过去拍拍他，“狐狸～快起来，我们要迟到了。”

见流川没有反应，樱木加重了力道。“嗯～”被窝下的人终恢復了知觉。“狐狸，快换衣服，我们快迟到……”樱木见流川已醒，边吩咐他，边走回自己的房间换衣服。

不到三分钟就准备好的樱木，再回到流川房间时，“狐狸～”樱木一把扯开流川蒙着头的被单，“你到底有没有听到我说的话，我们迟到了！”樱木在流川耳边大喊！

碰！肩膀吃了一拳，原本这一拳是落在樱木脸上，但被他敏捷地躲开了。樱木见流川还想再睡，气起来，一把将他拉起，脱去他的衣服，然后给他换上外出服。

流川任由他摆佈，直到坐上车，他还是迷迷糊糊的。但耳中不断塞来樱木断断续续的埋怨声：“…迟到了…被笑话了……都是你这只贪睡的狐狸……都是你…你…”

流川懒得细听，转头再次睡去，反正到了那白痴会把他叫醒。

到达了唐吉诃德，流川见里面人影幢幢，不禁皱了皱眉，因为……

“你看你看，都开始了，我们一定被洋平和晴子骂了，都是你……”樱木又开始埋怨流川了。

被烦死的流川，一脚踹向走在前的樱木，由于用力过猛，再加上樱木疾走的速度，使樱木失了重心，身体向前倾去，就在唐吉诃德门口跌了个“狗吃屎”……

“……就是这样才迟到的…”樱木向洋平解释完毕。洋平笑了笑，说：“算了，其实晴子，还有大楠他们也没期望你们会早到……只是，你害我输钱了…”

“你们又拿我来赌！”樱木怪叫。

“娱乐娱乐嘛～”洋平笑得很狡猾，“其实，还有一个股东比你们更迟……”

“洋平，背后说人可是不好的行为唷！”说话的人梳着夸张的朝天竖头发。

“刺蝟头！你怎么……咦！洋平，他怎么会成为股东的？”樱木转头问洋平。

“这个……”洋平还未答，话就被打断了。

“嘿！樱木，流川，好久不见了，怎么连个招呼也不打？”被称为刺蝟头的仙道彰微笑着说。还是那副懒洋洋的样子。

“喔～你好呀！”樱木与仙道伸出的手握了一下，这个人，他不是很想见，因为在樱木的高中篮球生涯中，一直是这个人的手下败将。

“流川，好久不见！”仙道向流川伸出手。

“嗯～”流川只是一个意思地拍了一下。

“唷！对我还是那么有敌意吗？”仙道取笑道。

流川不答。这个人，自己一直想超越他，可惜却苦无机会，因为高中毕业后，仙道就退出篮坛了……而外界的评价一直都是仙道高于自己的，虽然自己在高中连续两年夺得MVP，并被誉为“高中第一篮球手”，但他心底清楚，那只是表面上夺得的头衔而已，自己并未真正超越了仙道。

好想再跟他决战一场……流川在心底呐喊，双眼仍冷冷地看着仙道。

仙道对于流川的冷淡反应，无所谓地笑了笑，便转过头去听洋平和樱木说话。

“哦？原来这新买的店面是刺蝟头的呀！”樱木说。

“是呀！也多亏仙道的帮忙，我们才成功买下来。我算过了，若以这两间店面目前的市值估算，仙道家只要求唐吉诃德五巴仙的股份，我们还是多赚了。所以，我从自己的股份中拨了五巴仙给仙道。”洋平说。

“的确，目前你们是赚了，但以唐吉诃德的潜能，未来的价值可能会暴涨，所以仙道家是一定要分一杯羹的。我的家族可是以做生意闻名的唷！”仙道插嘴说道。

“哼！洋平，你可要小心唷，不然唐吉诃德迟早会给他们家吃去！”樱木劝着洋平。

“放心吧！我可不会那么容易就被吃的！”洋平微笑着说。

“你自己清楚就最好……咦！是大猩猩他们耶，在向我招手呢…狐狸～”樱木转头找流川，竟发现他望着仙道，心不由一紧，随即就很不爽，他伸手拉着流川的手，“狐狸～大姐头叫我们过去呢，走吧！”也不等流川回答，就拖着他到了赤木他们所在的角落。

“你们两个真的很跩，我摇到手都快断了，你们才甘愿过来～”彩子笑骂着。

“是呀！跩得很，尤其是樱木，连现身都那么‘炫’，真是无人能比？喂～这就是保镖的特别训练？”三井调侃地说道。

樱木立刻火冒三丈，刚才的事已让他够丢脸了，那三井还要扯上他最爱的职业，真是太岂有此理了，“你说什么？什么保镖！我是保安人员！”

“还不是一样要保护人，叫保安人员太拗口了，还是保镖好听点。喂，我说呀保镖……哎唷！”三井还不知死活地，结果挨了樱木一拳。

三井摸着被揍的脸，忙问宫城，“是不是瘀青了…（宫城点头）糟！我后天还要做show呀！樱木，你……啊～”三井不甘被打，扑上去也给樱木一拳。

樱木正气在头上，难得有人找他打架，乐得奉陪。

“不准打脸～啊～”面对着不断向他头伸来的拳头，三井除了忙着躲闪，口上更忙着“提醒”樱木。不准樱木打脸，不是因为三井爱美，而是他现在是服装模特儿，做show时需要卖“脸”呀！

“都是白痴！”流川冷冷地说道。

正在打得“不亦乐乎”的樱木停止了动作，怒气冲冲地指着流川，“你还在说风凉话！若不是你，我会……啊～我今天一定要教训你！”说着，扑向流川。

周围的人，终于看到了久违的“猴狐大战”。大家一脸兴奋地看着他俩拳打脚踼，很拼命，但都没有发现流川木无表情的脸，挂着微微扬起的嘴。

他是故意的，他不想樱木把他凉在一旁。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

  
“队长，记得我刚才问你的话吗？”彩子问赤木。

“什么？”赤木一脸迷惘。

“我是问你‘听说了吗？’。”

“听说了什么？”赤木更迷糊了。

“樱木与流川突然离开国家队的原因。”

“哦？”

“虽然传了很多版本，但我想他们两个应该是为了对方而作的决定吧！”彩子向正在互相贴胶布的“黄金拍挡”呶呶嘴。

“哼！关我什么事！”

彩子不禁暗笑，听赤木的语气，似乎早就知道他们退出国家队的原因。他对那两个人的关心，比他们任何一个都多，因为赤木常常向晴子打听他们两个的消息。

真不老实的队长……

看着流川与樱木手拉手站起来，互相扶持着，刚才的混战好像是一场梦，彩子觉得他们俩此刻很温馨。

祝你们幸福。彩子默默地在心裡祈祷。

噹！噹！噹……午夜的钟声响起，洋平开了香槟后呼吁大家拿起了酒杯，喊：

“唐吉诃德！生意兴隆！”

 

  
十言甫语：在日本真的有一间唐吉诃德的折扣商店，是日本夜猫一族的天堂。但店址不在神奈川，而是东京涩谷区。十甫就故事情节需要，将它照搬来用。有兴趣多瞭解此店者，不防浏览www.dinki.com


End file.
